


[Chibi] Rey & Luke ฅ'ω'ฅ

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Badass Luke, Badass Rey, Chibi, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Saberstaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Something I decided to make while I had some free time. Just can't resist the urge to draw something cute. I did just that :DAlso, Rey has a saberstaff here. Always liked the idea of her having one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a real sucker for cuteness ฅ'ω'ฅ, hence why I love chibi drawings. Just occured to me yesterday that I haven't made any chibi Rey or Luke. And with that thought in mind, it became top priority of what I have to do today( or at least top priotity during my free time from my studies)
> 
> First time posting chibis, so comments would be very welcomed for this art.

[](https://ibb.co/enoATy)   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I cannot resist the urge to draw something cute and what better victims than my adorable Jedi and Padawan. Seriously, I have gone addicted with this pair (don't send help) ฅ'ω'ฅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was suppossed to be 'random doodles' during my spare time ended up being 2 arts that I somehow able to post today??? WHUT!?

Something I've always hoped to see in TLJ but didnt happened T^T

[](https://ibb.co/f9E50d)

 

I think that's enough training Rey... 

[](https://ibb.co/nsonDy)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment on the art and PLEASE comment if you think there's something wrong with the art. I'm pretty convinced I'm doing this to practice my art skills(also cause I'm a Reywalker addict)


End file.
